This invention relates to surgical fastener applying apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for applying a plurality of surgical fasteners, such as surgical staples, in a longitudinal array.
Apparatus for applying a plurality of surgical fasteners in a longitudinal array is now well known. In some apparatus of this type, such as the apparatus shown in Hirsch et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,211, the fastener holding assembly reciprocates or translates along a straight line toward or away from an opposing anvil member. In other apparatus of this type, such as the apparatus shown in Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,628, the fastener holding assembly essentially pivots toward or away from the opposing anvil member. For convenience herein, apparatus of the type illustrated by the Hirsch et al. patent will be referred to as "reciprocating fastener applying apparatus", while the other apparatus, typified by the Green patent, will be referred to as "pivoting fastener applying apparatus". (It should be noted that a limited amount of reciprocal motion is permitted in the apparatus shown in the Green patent by virtue of the elongated apertures which form one part of the pivotal connection between the fastener holding assembly and the anvil member.) In both of these prior art devices, at least the fastener holding assembly is preferably disposable after a single use because this completely avoids all difficulty, expense, and delay which would otherwise be occasioned by the need to clean, sterilize, and reload the fastener holding assembly for reuse.
Pivoting fastener applying apparatus has the advantage that the pivotal connection between the fastener holding assembly and the anvil member serves to assure that these two components of the system are properly aligned. Such alignment is necessary so that the anvil member will operate properly to complete the fasteners driven from the fastener holding assembly. For example, if the fasteners are metal surgical staples, depressions in the anvil member must line up with the staple legs in order to properly crimp the staples. Alternatively, if the fasteners are two-part interlocking fasteners, such as are shown in Noiles U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,089, then the retainer parts of these fasteners, which are carried by the anvil member, must line up properly with the fastener parts carried by the fastener holding assembly in order for the two parts of each fastener to interlock.
One possible advantage of reciprocating surgical fastener applying apparatus is that such apparatus may be somewhat less prone to squeeze the tissue out of the apparatus as the fastener holding assembly moves toward the anvil member in order to clamp the tissue in preparation for fastening.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide surgical fastener applying apparatus having all the advantages of the above-described reciprocating and pivoting fastener applying apparatus.
It is another object of this invention to improve and simplify surgical fastener applying apparatus.